


Prison Mates (Carol Denning x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Shortly after you arrive to a women's prison, a certain inmate takes a quick interest to you.





	Prison Mates (Carol Denning x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



A few weeks have passed by since you first arrived at the maximum capacity prison. You noticed how many other new arrivals were present as well since the riot in Litchfield that spread all over the news. You were placed in 'Block C' with a cellmate Carol Denning.

Once the first miserable day passes, it seems to get easier after that. You don't have many prison 'friends', since you rather keep to your own business instead of getting into drama. Let's just say you learned that from being from prision to prison.

Your one who you considered a 'buddy' to you in this prison so far is your bunkmate, Carol. Carol is supposed to be the head bitch of this prison. You're not too quite sure why, maybe it's because of her murder charge or because she doesn't tend to leave her cell unless she is required to.

There is also this other woman named Madison, or she likes to be called 'Badison' who always causes trouble with the other inmates regardless with her hoard of minions, which is the most childish bitch you can think of.

Carol practically taught you the ropes of this place, didn't matter if you wanted the advice or not. You noticed no matter how passive aggressive she can be towards you in the beginning but she flat out told you she had an interest in you. You weren't sure what it quite meant but you were going to find out.

"Wake the fuck up, L/N. You owe me some breakfast since I was kind enough to not let you starve in here yesterday." Her voice was rough, though her force onto your arm was gentle as it could get for her at least.

You swung up from your bed, eyeing Carol directly "Anything particular you want today, master?" Her eyes took a quick narrow, staring at you like you were jumping off walls.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Kinky fucker. Anything that is edible will work as long as it isn't that shitty cafeteria food that always tastes like dog shit." You wanted to reply with a witty remark by how she knows what dog shit tastes like but you decided to keep it shut for now.

Getting any snacks from here was a pain of the ass, you had to slip yourself past the guards and sneak it into your jacket or inside your pants and get away as fast as you possibly can before anybody suspects a thing.

You managed to find two broken cereal bars, a strawberry poptart, and a carton of milk that probably expired months back but knowing the system of this hellhole, nothing is not expired or getting nasty looking. Hell, it was edible. That's all that matters.

You gathered the snacks stuffing them in each of your pockets or even down your pants or bra if you couldn't fit, while busting your ass back to your cell, which is what happened everytime you had to get something to eat. Surprisingly, you never were caught, despite the cameras that were placed everywhere. Tells you how much cops really give a shit.

You eventually headed back to your cell to find that Carol has mysteriously vanished while you left. This was very unusual of her, she would rarely leave her cell unless the cops forced her to or she had something important to do herself. Guess she'll be back eventually.

You tossed the snacks onto her bed, placing the carton by her notebook. You curiously looked at the front of the notebook for a good moment. You always wondered what was in there besides drawings of her sister getting murdered. If she wasn't doodling she would be reading some kind of shit that most likely had to do with murder.

You placed your hand over the notebook, looking cautiously before slipping it into your hands. You took a deep breathe, flipping through a bunch of little doodles of what seemed like the same image. Then, you came across something quite interesting.

You saw two poorly drawn stickmans holding hands with eachother with a cheesy ass heart above them. Huh. You never would of thought Carol expressed love in such an elementary school way. Your mind pondered for a moment over this simple doodle, that's when it hit you like a brick. When she said she had a interest in you, she must of meant romantically or even sexually, right?

You weren't surprised of Carol's attraction due to the majority of women in here are fucking one another. There was quite a lot of attractive women, you had to admit. Carol struck you the hardest although as being the top of the list. You never would of imagined her having any feelings towards you in that way. Carol has been known to be impossible knowing any of her secrets.

You stared at the drawing for longer than you anticapitaed, while unfortunately there was a thud of footsteps coming your way. You tried to put down the notebook as fast as you could, though it was way too late as Carol entered peering her eyes at you catching you clearly redhanded.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You don't touch my shit. You don't touch anybody's shit. Or you will actually get your ass beat. Hasn't your thick ass skull learned some simple common sense. Huh?" Her tone was aggressive, far more aggressive than you have seen before.

"I get it I was fucking wrong looking through your shit, but you're so goddamn mysterious sometimes it's hard to resist what the hell you do all the time and I understand the reason now. Interested in me, Denning?" Her eyes darted at you, pretending to not know what you were talking about.

You rapidly regrabbed her notebook, flipping to the particular page of the drawing "Does this help your apparent shitty ass memory? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes fell right on the book for a moment, giving a small sigh.

"Look. You are one of the first people that have came in my life to actually appreciate my goddamn existence after all the fucked up things I have done. I'm not going in deeper than that because this already feels like shit from a stupid movie. Just know that I don't get why you continue to be there for me but despite you acting like a fucking dumbass sometimes I think I finally found someone in this prison with some strength and brains to not get into bullshit like I try to do." Her voice became much calmer, giving you a small grin spreading from her lips.

"Aww, Denning has a sweet side. Denning has a sweet side!" You kept hollering out, the most cheesiest thing that could happen right now was a kiss. And you know what? It happened. And it was just as amazing as what they describe in those thousands of movies.

She seperated her lips away from yours for a split second, "Did that make you fucking shut up already? You need to stop talking." Her tone of her voice was supposed to be her usual snappy attitude, but turned out to be bittersweet as it can get. Rough exteriors sometimes have one of the softest interior once you dig deep enough to find it. And you are proud to say you found Carol Denning's.


End file.
